One Time At Jew Camp
by Sidders91
Summary: "Dude. What happens at Jew Camp stays at Jew Camp." One-shot.


_A/N - As with most of my fics, this was inspired by a crazy IM conversation and the question, "If they can have Asian Camp, why not Jew Camp?" ... So yes. Please be gentle - this is my first ever attempt at writing a Glee fic._

"_Noah."_

"_Puck_."

"Noah, I think we should sing to our campers." Rachel beamed as she looked around the room at the small children sitting cross-legged on the floor. She was pleased that they were being so well behaved - she'd hate to have to raise her voice. Of course, she was blissfully unaware that they had _not_ been this well behaved ten minutes ago, right before Puck threatened to give all fourteen of them individual wedgies. One brave - or stupid - child had said he wouldn't dare. The look on Puck's face suggested he did _not_ want to try him.

"… Why?"

"_Because_ it is our job to look after them and keep them entertained." Puck shrugged.

"So let them watch TV or something."

"Oh, Noah," Rachel laughed, patting his shoulder, "there is no television here."

"What?" His eyes grew wide. "There was last time I was here."

"Yes, but they decided to get rid of it after _you_," she pointed at him, "threatened to ram _Jacob's_," she pointed to the other older boy in the room, who winced at the memory, "head through the screen. It was assumed that your violent outburst came from sneakily watching professional wrestling after hours."

"But… singing? C'mon, Berry, that's lame, even for you." Rachel ignored him and picked up her bag, taking a CD from inside.

"Alright my fellow Jews, for your enjoyment Noah and I will be performing Summer Nights from the Broadway musical, Grease." Puck blinked.

"Is that the one where the dude sings about getting laid over the summer?" Rachel looked ready to scold him until she grinned.

"You do listen! Yes, yes it is, although-"

"Hell no."

"Noah! You can't curse! We're at _Jew Camp_. We're meant to be setting an example!"

"Fine, _heck no_. I'm not singing."

Of course, he did sing. Quite well, I might add, though he'd never admit it. He claimed it was to make Rachel shut up. Rachel chose to believe it was because he - secretly, deep down - liked performing. Jacob just watched their performance picturing himself in Puck's place (complete with rippling muscles and ending it with a kiss).

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel smiled and squeezed his hand as Jacob ushered the children out (and walked into the doorframe as he tried to watch Rachel at the same time).

"No big," Puck shrugged.

…

"And that's what happened at our most recent visit to Jew Camp," Rachel finished, hands clasped in front of her. As usual, no one looked particularly interested. Except Finn, who was laughing.

"Dude, I can't believe _you_ went to camp - _Jew Camp_ - and didn't tell me," he grinned, pushing Puck's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, it was just once. They needed my help."

"Not true," Rachel frowned. "We met there when we were nine years old." Finn laughed again.

"Ow!" he rubbed the spot on his arm where Puck had punched him. Then he frowned, as if remembering something. "Hey, if Jacob was there d'you know why he came back to school with a black eye?"

"And a broken nose," Puck added. When the others turned to face him he smirked. "Caught him spying on Berry in the showers, and that just ain't right."

"So you hit him? For me?" Rachel actually looked flattered.

"It's called being a man. 'S the principle - Could've been any of the chicks at Jew Camp."

Later, as they left glee rehearsal for the day, Kurt wandered over to Puck while he was talking to Finn.

"I thought you should know, Jacob's been blogging about Jew Camp. Everything unbelievable and some things explicitly so. Though one involved _him_ having to sing with Rachel. It would seem that, in some cases, he put himself in your place."

Puck let out a quick laugh, shaking his head. "You'd think he'd learn."

"So, uh," Finn cleared his throat. "What else happened at Jew Camp?" Puck smirked at him, catching Rachel's eye as she left the room. Finn's face fell, suddenly looking a little nervous.

"Dude. What happens at Jew Camp _stays at Jew Camp."_


End file.
